The Disastrous Sleepover
by GreatMountainTengu
Summary: Because I'm all out of creative titles. While at a sleepover with Riley, Joy decides to have a sleepover of her own. It's all fun and games until somebody catches fire in this ridiculous, somewhat funny fic.


**A/N: Guess which movie I watched recently and became obsessed with?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the film. I'm not making any profit from this.**

* * *

It was a warm summer night in San Francisco. In a certain house a few miles away from the one she had recently moved into, Riley Anderson was enjoying a sleepover at a friend's house with three or four other girls. Once all the snacking, movie-watching, and pillow fights were all over, the girls fell asleep. Unbeknownst to Riley, inside her mind, her emotions were congratulating each other on another successful day.

 **...**

Inside Headquarters, Joy clapped her hands. "Guys, I've got a great idea! Since Riley's having a sleepover, why don't we all have one, too?"

Disgust rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Uh, newsflash, Joy, that isn't gonna work, because we all live together already!"

"Unfortunately," Anger added curtly.

"That doesn't mean we can't all have a sleepover! Come on, everybody into my room for the greatest sleepover-party-fun-time-night you've ever had!" And off went Joy, bouncing and cartwheeling all the way up the stairs.

The other emotions were silent.

"Well, looks like we'll _have_ to go now," said Fear with a shrug.

"No point in crushing her hopes, I guess," Sadness sighed.

"Oh, all right, but her room better be clean," scoffed Disgust. "There's no way I'm setting foot into a messy room if I have to sleep there all night."

"Yeah, yeah, youse go do that," Anger muttered, heading back toward the console. "If everybody else is gonna be having fun up there, I guess I'm gonna be stuck with Dream duty! Naturally, I've gotta do everything myself around here!" He plopped down into a chair with a huff.

"Whatever, party pooper," Disgust said with a smirk. "Come on, you guys."

"Okay, then," Fear agreed. "Goodnight, Anger!"

"Buzz off!" came the reply.

"I'm tired already," Sadness mumbled as she followed the others.

 **...**

It was now nearing midnight, and up in Joy's room, the emotions minus Anger were engaged in a game of impressions. The way they played was they each got up and did their impression of somebody Riley knew. "It's like charades," Joy told them, "only everybody wins." Right now, it was Joy's turn again, and she was impersonating Riley's piano teacher from four years ago, old Mrs. Judson.

"' _Now, once more, Miss Anderson,'_ " Joy articulated with the most pretentious accent she could muster, pursing her lips and trilling the r's, " _'and rrrrremember, posture is of parrrramount importance!'_ " They all laughed, and even Sadness grinned a little.

"What did you guys think?" Joy asked eagerly.

"That was perfect!" Fear chortled, doubling over. "You even got her face right!"

"O, M, G, that was _just_ like her," Disgust agreed. "Like, you remember the the way she used to stand? Like she was, like, a statue or something."

Joy giggled. "Oh, you mean like this?" She stood up completely straight and stiff, with one hand on her hip and the other hand in close to her shoulder with her pinky finger raised. Everybody burst out laughing again.

"Totally!" Disgust was holding her sides. "That was, like, so annoying!"

"Remember that time when Riley accidentally bumped the music sheets with her elbow, and they went all over the floor, all out of order?" asked Sadness. "Remember what Mrs. Judson did?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I remember!" cried Joy, jumping up and down. "It was like this: her face got all twisty, and red, and puffy - like this - and her eye started twitching - like this - and she said: _'Miss Rrrriley Anderson! Have you taken leave of your senses?!'_ " Once again, they all laughed.

"You sound just like she did, Joy," Sadness said with a bit of a smile.

Disgust nodded. "Whenever she got upset, her voice would get all squeaky and graty! Ew!"

Joy could hardly control herself. "She sounded just like an angry little mouse!"

"Well, sure it's okay to laugh about it now, but at the time it was pretty terrifying," said Fear. "Even now, I shudder to think of it!"

"All right, Joy, out of the way, it's my turn," Disgust decided, getting up to stand in the middle of the room. "Now, who can I impersonate?"

Sadness raised her hand. "Uh, how about Anger?"

"Sh! I'm thinking!" the green emotion snapped. "I know," she said all of a sudden. "I'll do Anger!"

Sadness opened her mouth to say something, then decided against it.

"Alright, this is gonna be good. Fear, get up here for a sec."

"Huh? Me?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him over. "Uh-huh. Now here's what's happening: You've just done something that Anger doesn't like."

Fear jumped. "I have?!"

Disgust rolled her eyes. "Hypothetically, you dip," she said through her teeth.

"Oh, okay." The skinny emotion breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, you stand there, being hypothetically guilty, and I'll be Anger."

"Good casting."

"Shut up. Now here's what Anger does." She scrunched up her face in a terrible scowl and stomped towards Fear. "Now he rolls up his sleeves," (she pretended to roll up her sleeves) "he grabs you right here" (she grabbed Fear by the collar with both hands) "he gets right up in your face" (Fear tried to shrink away as she did so) "and he goes," (she shook Fear back and forth in time with the words and tried to make herself sound like a truck driver) " _'DON'T THINK YOU'RE GONNA GET AWAY WITH THAT AGAIN!'_ "

Joy erupted into a laughing fit, Sadness giggled, and Fear straightened his collar with trembling hands.

"Disgust, that was hilarious!" Joy screeched as she rolled around on the floor.

Sadness nodded in agreement. "I could never do it that good."

"So...lifelike," stuttered Fear, wringing his hands.

"Do it again!" urged Joy.

Fear shook his head frantically. "No, no, not again!"

Disgust smirked. She puffed out her chest, clenched her tiny fists, and hollered with her fiercest snarl: " _'DON'T THINK YOU'RE GONNA GET AWAY WITH THAT AGAIN!'_ "

Joy hooted and hollered, and Fear curled up into a ball.

Their excitement was suddenly interrupted by a loud pounding on the door and a horrible yelling. "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP IN THERE?! IT'S HARD ENOUGH KEEPIN' THOSE STUPID DREAMS UNDER CONTROL WITHOUT YOU GUYS SHOUTIN' AND SCREAMIN' AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS LIKE A BUNCH A' LUNATICS!" Anger shouted and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Joy tried extremely hard to suppress it, tried so, so hard, with all her might, but she couldn't help it, and absolutely exploded with laughter. Panicked, the other emotions tried to shush her, but it was no use.

If it was possible, Anger got even madder. "YOU THINK THIS IS SOMETHIN' TA LAUGH ABOUT?!" he roared. "THAT TEARS IT, I'M COMIN' IN THERE!" The door swung open with a bang and a shudder, and in stomped Anger, head all ablaze. "NOW I'M GONNA TELL YOU SOMETHIN'. IF YOU IDIOTS THINK YA CAN JUST GO RIGHT AHEAD AND MAKE A BIG MESS OF THINGS WHILE I'M TRYIN' TA WORK, I'M TELLIN' YA RIGHT NOW YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THINK COMIN'!" He lunged straight for Fear, as was his custom whenever he flew into a rage, rolled up his sleeves, grabbed the purple emotion by the collar with both hands, got right up in his face, and began shaking him back and forth in time with the words he was yelling: " _DON'T THINK YOU'RE GONNA GET AWAY WITH THAT AGAIN!_ "

Behind him, Sadness watched the two with concern and Joy was still lying facefirst on the floor. But Disgust? Disgust was right behind Anger, and with her most mockingly moronic face, was doing exactly what he was doing while mouthing the words the emotions knew all too well.

Before he even knew what came over him, Fear was snorting with laughter at Disgust's mockery.

That really wound Anger up. "YOU THINK THIS IS SOMETHIN' TA LAUGH ABOUT?!" He bellowed, practically strangling poor Fear.

Once again, Disgust was mimicking him behind his back, perfectly synced.

Fear shuddered violently, puffing out his cheeks, twisting his head every which way, trying at all costs to hold back the laugh. After nearly two seconds of this, he finally gave in and laughed like a madman. "No! No!" He shrieked amidst his hysteria. "Come on, stop it! I'm in big trouble, you know!"

Blind with rage though he was, Anger could see enough to know that something was happening behind him. Throwing Fear on the floor, he whirled around only to find Disgust, with that dopey scowl still on her face and her hands still out in front of her the way Anger held Fear by the collar. The instant she realized the short red emotion could see what she was doing, it was too late. She hid her hands behind her back. Joy stopped laughing. Sadness's lip trembled. Fear scrambled across the room and hid himself behind them.

 ** _KA-BOOM!_**

Five horrible minutes later, Joy sat up and looked around her room, which now had large burn marks all over the walls. Anger had gone back to the console after he had finished his tantrum. Sadness was in a heap on the floor, weeping and blubbering, surrounded by a huge puddle of her own tears. Fear was in the corner, in a fetal position, rocking himself back and forth and shaking uncontrollably. Disgust was trying in vain to set her hair right again and rub the black burn marks out of her dress. Joy shrugged. "Now, wasn't that fun?"

 **-END-**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
